Recovery
by Riv.Riv.03
Summary: Hannah’s a scared troubled teen who has gaines trust in Olivia and Alex. Can they help her heal and live the life she wants?
1. School's Out

Olivia Benson's point of view.

16th Precinct NYPD

Elliot is always the concerned soul for mine and Hannah's well-being, always says "I am here if you want to talk Liv, or need a babysitter." It's been a month since I and Alex gained custody of our daughter. Her mother was a victim of domestic violence, sadly didn't make it. Hannah's father fought for custody of her but she is terrified of him, we represented ourselves for custody, Hannah would only speak to Alex for a whole month. She wouldn't even nod to anyone else. Can I just say that my beautiful Alex fried the guy in court even though the family court has not always been her friend in previous years. 

Since then Alex took a job with the United Nations so she travels. However, she is doing good across the world. Thanks to her now 5 more countries see rape, sexual, child and domestic abuse as illegal activities. She is in Uganda at the moment.

It's closing to three o'clock, time to pick Hannah up from school. "Do you need help with anything Liv?" Elliot always asked that as I stood up from my desk. "No, El, thanks. Captain can I have the day off tomorrow? We are going to see Alex next week and I need to pack." This was probably the first time in over a year that I have willingly taken time off work. "Sure, thing Liv, take what you need. You have so much overtime that last month IAB asked if you were being forced to work." That doesn't surprise me, Alex was always complaining about the hours I work. But I guess she is guilty of the same, spending countless of all-nighters in her office or down at the precinct together when we didn't have Hannah. "Ask Alex when she is coming back? We need her on this team, she is family."

Hannah Benson – Cabot's point of view. 

Simon Baruch Junior High School

330 E 21st Street

"Hannah, are you ok sweetheart? You seem a little dazed lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?" That's Miss Atkins, my music teacher. She has always been concerned about me and my family, being one of the only people who knew the whole situation. She was the first person I told about the abuse, first person to show me care and love.

"Actually, Miss could I talk to you about something?" She nodded and lead me to her office. I know the place so well, without asking I went into the third drawer of her desk and took out the packet of sweets hidden inside. The woman was so easy to talk to, there was about a month that I only spoke to her and Alex. "Honey, what's wrong?" She sat down and put her arm around me as my tears came to the surface. "I am worried about Alex; we haven't heard anything from her in over a week. Olivia says that she is fine and we will hopefully hear from her in the next few days. She is probably caught up in a really tough case or shouting at the countries leaders to get a grip and pluck up their ideas." That did sound like Alex, putting others first before her career but then she was always trying to change politics to get justice. 

"Well, Olivia sounds right. But why are you, worried darling?" By this point, I was in complete tears and Miss Atkins had emailed someone to cover her last lesson, as well as my last teacher to say I would not be in class. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes and I started to tell her why. By the time we were finished, it was half an hour after school ended. I texted Olivia to come to Miss A's office as she knew where it was and could get in with her badge. There was a knock on the door and I looked up from burying my sobs into Miss Atkins. Olivia walked in and put her hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes with love. "How are you, Alyssa?" They exchanged greetings and I stood up to say thank you for Miss A's help. I and Olivia left the school to go home. 

Olivia Benson's point of view. 

Simon Baruch Junior High School

330 E 21st Street

She should be out by now, maybe she got held back. I shouldn't be worrying that much but it is my job. I hear my phone buzz, wondering if it is a text from Elliot or Alex. Picking it up from the cup holder it read "Come to Miss Atkins office, please. I don't want to walk out alone. – H xxx" I had been to Alyssa's office for parents' meetings and when we first found out about Hannah, as she was the one who reported it. However, Hannah has never asked me to come there, so this must be bad. I knew Hannah trusted Alyssa dearly with personal information, and that she would never break the confidence of the things she told her unless absolutely necessary. So, if I wanted to know what happened I would have to talk to her about it myself, my guess it has something to do with her mum and Alex. 

I walked into the school with my cop face on and flashed my badge at the front desk, they smiled and let me in. Slowly, I navigated the halls to the music department, thinking about how I was going to start up this conversation when we got home. Even with all my training somehow Alex was a natural at getting troubled teens to trust her, almost as if they saw her as her healer. Hannah trusted me with personal information but not as much as Alyssa or Alex. I knock on the door to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything. "Come in." The soft voice of Alyssa came through the door. I am starting to understand why Hannah trusts her, with a voice like that. 

My heart broke slightly at the sight of Hannah crying onto Alyssa's shoulder, seeing her so vulnerable. I approached with caution and gently placed a hand on the girl's head as she looked up. "How are you, Alyssa?" We exchanged greetings. Looking into Hannah's eyes, I silently asked if she was alright. "I think she just needed to cry for a bit and have a talk." Alyssa looked form me to Hannah, "Why don't you go home darling and have a chat with Olivia if you need. You have my email if you want to talk?" Hannah looked up and said thank you. She took my hand as we walked to the car, the ride back was mostly silent. As we arrived at the apartment Hannah went straight to her room, probably to call Alex.


	2. The Phone Call

ALEXANDRA CABOT'S POINT OF VIEW

OFFICE OF A. CABOT

OFFICE OF THE HIGH COMMISSION OF HUMAN RIGHTS (OHCHR)

FAIRWAY TOWER, 11, PLOT 15

YUSUF LULE ROAD

KAMPALA, UGANDA

Doing paperwork is the boring part of my job, that and my family being on the other side of the world. I can't get over the people I meet that do deserve justice, so many people like my Hannah. There was a knock at the door and I quickly covered up my files and shut the lid to my laptop. "Come in." The door opened slowly as I took out my legal pad ready to take notes. "There is a phone call for you Ms Cabot. It is a little girl and she sounds in distress; says she'll only talk to you. Can I patch the line through?" Telling the man to send the call through, I picked up the phone, as he left the room.

"Alexandra Cabot, how may I help?" I heard sobs on the other side of the line so deepened my breathing in hope to calm her down. "_Alex, I am scared." _It was Hannah, my train of thought went immediately to her father. What had he done this time? I was due home from Uganda in three weeks to try her father's case. I quickly texted Liv to see if she knew about the trip to see me, I got a reply straight away saying that she didn't. "Why are you, scared honey? You have Liv and Miss A, also I am pretty sure that the whole of the NYPD and the New York DA's office will do anything you ask them." I knew she knew that but it can't hurt to remind her. Words gradually started to form out of her mouth. Once she had finished, I took a second to process what had just come out that kid's mouth, so much pain for a short lifetime. I listened to the sound of my daughter's tears on the phone.

"Breathe in for four, hold for four, out for four. That's it well done. You have been so brave over the last month, just need to be brave for one more. I will be back in a couple of weeks to put the bastard behind bars and possibly a needle in his arm. Only if you agree? I am so sorry I can't be there for you sweetheart but you know how the government is. They don't appreciate other people's family life. I want you to talk to Liv, you can trust her. Why don't you go have a nice warm bath and relax for the evening? Call me before you go to bed so I can say goodnight to my favourite person. Don't tell Olivia that I said that!" There was a faint laugh on the other side of the line, which put a huge grin on my face. I love hearing her be happy, she has spent far too much of her life in fear and sadness.

"_Bye Alex, thanks for talking to me I know you have far more important things to do than hear my problems_." That hurt my heart, Hannah means the world to me, I would drop anything for her, even a conversation with Yoweri Kaguta Museveni, the President of Uganda. "Honey I hope you don't think that statement to be true. Even if you called and I was in a meeting with the world's leaders I would stop it to hear what you had to say. Ok so I never want to hear you say that again, you and Olivia are the most important things in my life. I would die for you. I already have. Ok, bye sweetheart. I love you to the moon and back. Keep safe." She will never know her true worth to me. "_Love you too Alex, bye._"

Indicating that she had hung up, there was a beep and a flashing red light. That son of a bitch had to be put away, time to live up to my DA's office nickname, Ice Queen. At least I get to see Hannah next week, her and Liv are coming to work with the UN human rights office. However, of cause, we will have some family time.

* * *

HANNAH BENSON – CABOT'S POINT OF VIEW

APARTMENT OF ALEXANDRA CABOT & OLIVIA BENSON

245 E 40TH STREET

As soon as we arrived home, I ran to my room. I needed to hear her voice, for her to tell me that she loves me. Dialling the UN's number, I waited. I was too scared to call her directly, plus she might be in a really important meeting. A man answered the phone, "_Office of the High Commission of Human Rights, how may I help you_?" His voice was calm, the opposite of me at the moment. "Um…hello can I speak to Alexandra Cabot, please? It is urgent, I really need her help. I will only talk to her!" He said he would see if she was free. "_Ok Miss, Ms Cabot is free now I will patch you through to her." _I thanked the man and sat waiting for her voice

"_Alexandra Cabot, how may I help_?" My brain didn't know what to do so I just sat there and cried. Alex must have noticed the destress as she started to slow her breathing, eventually I could form words, "Alex, I am scared." Her voice calmed me so much, the words of comfort. There was something about that sound, could make criminals spill their guts, and victims confess what has happened to them. Calm storms. She is my rock it the rapids, I knew all the things she told me were true, Casey and Liz would do anything for me. As well as Abbie in the US attorney's office, and all of Liv's squad. That I was seen as their child and they were extremely protective of me. Listening to her voice I was figuring out how to tell her what happened at school today.

"I had a flashback today at school. I knew that we had to attend this play about child abuse and domestic violence, but I said to my English teacher that I couldn't, she told me that there was no getting out of it this year. Anyway, it was the first lesson and I had music fourth so if I could make it till lunch it would be ok. The assembly started off fine, the actors just introduced themselves and told us a little bit about their company. That's when I started to get teary, but I put on your courtroom face and thought of how much you would love to get justice for all those people. That helped for a while until the shouting started in the play. I just couldn't take it the dad was shouting at the girl and the mother, then the glass started to brake. I just blanked out and blocked all the sound out like I used to. The girl was involved in an abusive relationship as well, and all I could think of was how that was me. It was me curled up in the corner of the bed with a person who I don't love but can't leave, if I leave I have nowhere to go other than another abusive home.

People kept on saying why didn't she go to the police and leave him. Like it should be easy. They didn't understand the control that the men had over the girl, the constant threat of violence. Lex I could have been in that coffin if you weren't there. I got angry at them, slapped them around the face and stormed out the hall. My teacher came out and started shouting that I shouldn't have done that but all I could see was dad and Logan, I started to shake. She just continued shouting. I just want it to stop I want to be normal. Is that too much to ask?

I sat in the front office for a while, looking out the window but he was there outside the school. He waved and smiled at me and said _"Daddy loves you. Let me make it up to you?"_ I ignored him at first but could help to feel that he was just there to get back at me for this morning.

I had music after lunch, I can be myself there and not worry about anything. Miss A, however, noticed something was wrong, as I started playing in D# minor. She didn't ask me in class, she asked after. I went to her office told her what happened and cried for an hour and a half." By the end of my speech, I was shaking and rocking back and forth in the foetal possession. I longed for Alex's arm to be around me, for her to tell me that it was ok, that I am safe. Hugging her suit jacket made me feel safe, she gave it to me for court and said I could keep it. I always wear it to school, like having her next to me all the time.

_"__Breathe in for four, hold for four, out for four. That's it well done. You have been so brave over the last month, just need to be brave for one more. I will be back in a couple of weeks to put the bastard behind bars and possibly a needle in his arm. Only if you agree?"_ I am not sure how I felt about that, should I be glad or sad? Was it wrong for me to want my father dead? He deserves it, he killed mum and my childhood. So maybe he should die? "_I am so sorry I can't be there for you sweetheart but you know how the government is. They don't appreciate other people's family life. I want you to talk to Liv, you can trust her. Why don't you go have a nice warm bath and relax for the evening? Call me before you go to bed so I can say goodnight to my favourite person. Don't tell Olivia that I said that!" _ That last comment made me chuckle, I think Liv secretly knew that she was number two in Alex's book after me.

Looking at the clock I realised that I had taken up about half an hour of Lex's time, I felt so bad. She didn't have to listen to my pathetic problems, yet she took the time out of her day to do so. "Bye Alex, thanks for talking to me I know you have far more important things to do than hear my problems." God, I love her, she always makes me feel safe and loved. How I so wish I could be in her embrace right now. _"Honey I hope you don't think that statement to be true. Even if you called and I was in a meeting with the world's leaders I would stop it to hear what you had to say. Ok so I never want to hear you say that again, you and Olivia are the most important things in my life. I would die for you. I already have. Ok, bye sweetheart. I love you to the moon and back. Keep safe." _She had died for me, that I defiantly didn't deserve. Yet she did it anyway, she died so I could live happy.


	3. The Trip

_**Warning strong language**_

* * *

OLIVIA BENSON'S POINT OF VIEW

APARTMENT OF ALEXANDRA CABOT & OLIVIA BENSON

245 E 40TH STREET

I looked over from the sofa, taking me head out of my book, to be met with those big brown eyes. Putting my book down I opened my arm and Hannah sat down to lean into me. I held her so tight making sure no one could get her. Even though I might not be Alex, she just needs to be held right now. Stroking her soft hair, I kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Asking in the kindest voice I could muster. Maybe she would, maybe she won't? Both are ok, she talked to Alyssa and Alex she didn't have to talk to me to. She shook her head "Maybe later. Just hold me please?"

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, comfortable in the silence of one an other's embrace. I will always do my best to protect her, no matter what. Alex too, I have no idea what I would do without them by my side. They both were my rock, Alex helped me after my times undercover, Hannah showed me that there is always a second chance. Looking down I noticed that my darling girl had fallen asleep. Slowly shifting to make sure she didn't wake up I laid her on the sofa and went to go start packing.

Getting out my phone I texted Alex, "A.H.R.C Cabot, do you need anything from home?" Pulling out the suitcase, I started making piles of my clothes, wondering whether I should tell Hannah about our little adventure and go early. I soon got a swift reply, _"Could you bring me some more court clothes and ask if Hannah would mind donating some of her clothes as I have a 14-year-old girl with practically nothing and there are no shops for fucking miles. Thank you, Detective." _She always dressed to impress, make the right first impression. That's my girl.

"Do you think that I should tell Hannah about the trip, she is really upset. I thought of coming early, she just wants you to hold her. You know she wears your old suit jacket to school every day. Do I need to bring nice clothes for a meeting or anything?" Hannah could really do with the support that Alex offers and I think helping at the UN, meeting kids in a similar situation to her will be good for her. Good for all of us. "_I would love for you to come earlier; I will send an email to the school. Can you please bring a nice outfit suitable for both a meeting with government officials and a date? I want to treat you! Don't forget your badge and can you bring me some of my old case files, I want to use some of them in reference for court. See if you can get some of Casey's and Abbie's as well? Love you xxx"_ Well that settled it, I was going to tell Hannah.

I stood at my wardrobe collection deciding what would be appropriate for both a date and government meetings, also that can carry my weapon inconspicuously. After about ten minutes I found the right one, white blouse and black slacks. Also, I decided to pack my red dress, just in case. After I finished mine and Alex's packing, I went to Alex's office to get the files she wanted, I would get the rest in the morning that are Casey's and Abbie's. Once that was all done, I went to the living room to tell Hannah to start packing.

* * *

HANNAH BENSON – CABOT'S POINT OF VIEW

APARTMENT OF ALEXANDRA CABOT & OLIVIA BENSON

245 E 40TH STREET

Hearing the bedroom door shut I woke up from my sleep missing the safety of Olivia. She may not be Alex but she makes me feel like no one can ever touch me. She came and sat by my side as if to tell me something, then my head started spiralling to Alex. She could be hurt or worse actually dead. This could not be happening. Her mouth opened "Honey, why don't we go on a break to see Alex just you and me." Did I just hear that right we were going to see Alex, all my worries just evaporated? That is by far the best thing I have heard all week; I would finally get that magical hug that I so needed.

"Really, thank you. I love you Olivia, can you help me pack? What kind of things do I need? What will we be doing? Wait what about school?" I was racing at a million questions a minute, I jumped up and hugged her tight before running to my room dragging her in tow. "Hey slow down, you will need some outfits that are appropriate for court and meetings with officials. Also don't worry about school, Lex is just about to send them an email. And we will be working in the human rights department so you will get to help children like you, and get them justice. How does that sound?" That sounded like a dream come true, I can' wait to meet others like me and help Alex get justice for them. On top of that I have a whole three weeks with Alex kicking arse in court.

* * *

ALEXANDRA CABOT'S POINT OF VIEW

OFFICE OF A. CABOT

OFFICE OF THE HIGH COMMISSION OF HUMAN RIGHTS (OHCHR)

FAIRWAY TOWER, 11, PLOT 15

YUSUF LULE ROAD

KAMPALA, UGANDA

Knowing Liv was coming earlier got me excited, however I still had those emails to write. One to Craigen, one to the school, one to each on Hannah's teachers, one to Abbie and one to Casey, shouldn't take too long. Start with Craigen.

_Hi Captain, as you know Liv is coming over here next week. Well we just decided that it would be in Hannah's best interest to come earlier, so they are leaving tomorrow evening. If you could. Make sure they get to the airport by 7 that would be great. Missing all of you guys, hope you don't mind me steeling your detective. Alex xxx._  
I know the Captain wouldn't mind me steeling his detective for a while, but I was sure to get an email saying you are family and of cause remember to come back we need you. And sure, enough I did about five minutes later. That's one of them out the way, now on to the school. Make it sound formal and I will get the absence

_Dear Miss Higgins,_

_I am emailing you regarding taking Hannah out of school for the next three weeks. Due to the late nature of this request I understand you will be anxious to know why. My partner and I have recently come to the decision that it would be in Hannah's best interest to come to the UN and socialise with children in a similar situation to her. We were planning to do the trip a bit later, during the holidays. However due to new information concerning the people v Brooks and the people v Jackson, which I am not at liberty to share, have come to the agreement that a trip to Uganda would be the best for Hannah's safety and well-being._

_I ensure you that all her school work will be kept up to date. As well as this being an experience to work with the High Commission of Human Rights and gain life experience in international law, will contribute to her further education. _

_I hope you will consider this fully, if there are any questions don't hesitate to ask me, Olivia or Hannah._

_Yours sincerely,  
__A.H.R.C. Alexandra Cabot  
__Office of the High Commission of Human Rights_

Just hope that they will grant the absence. Next Hannah's teachers, I sent them a similar email. Now Casey and Abbie.

_Hi Casey and Abbie, I have a few cases that I would love to use yours as references. Liv will be by in the morning to pick them up if you are ok with it. They are leaving tomorrow; Hannah's father got a bit handsy. Love Teflon xxx. _

I can't wait for Liv to get here, I better tidy up the apartment.


End file.
